


Midnight Munchies

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Pranks, Romance, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - Anonymous asked: Regina wakes up to find that Emma’s sneaked off for a midnight snack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Munchies

“Em... Emma.” Regina sighed, groggy with sleep, eyes remaining shut even as she reached blindly behind her to feel for the blonde. When she hit nothing but the mattress, she rolled onto her back and blinked in the darkness, confused.

“Emma?” she repeated, reaching out until she felt the opposite end of the bed. Her eyes took a moment to adjust, squinting until she deduced that her partner wasn’t even in the room, nor was she in the ensuite bathroom. She considered going back to bed - perhaps Emma had gone down to watch TV or something - but two minutes into lying back down and she found she already missed familiar arms around her waist as she slept.

Quietly slipping from bed, Regina pulled on a black nightgown and crept down the hall, stopping to peek into Henry’s room and finding the young teenager snoring away. She took care in descending the staircase, bare feet silent on the cool hardwood steps, hands gripping the railing. A faint light poured out from the kitchen doorway, not the bright light of a bulb but rather the pale wash of the refrigerator’s interior.

As Regina reached the landing and tiptoed forward, the fridge door gently snapped shut and she heard the telltale crinkling of plastic packaging. She carefully peered around the corner of the doorframe in time to see her partner - dressed in nothing but an oversized T-shirt that barely covered her naked ass - dipping an oreo into a glass of milk and stuffing it into her mouth. There was an entire package of oreos open in front of her, and Regina could have sworn she’d thrown away the last package she’d found hidden at the very back of a cupboard last week. Emma _knew_ she hated the sugary, fattening little confections with a vengeance, and had forbidden her and Henry from eating them.

Well, two could play at this game.

Keeping well out of sight, Regina lifted a hand and flexed her fingers, waiting until Emma dipped another oreo into the milk before summoning up her magic. Before the blonde knew what was happening, the oreo suddenly dissolved between her fingers, melting into a mushy goo and disappearing into her glass of milk.

“Wha...” Emma blinked, brows furrowed in confusion. She rubbed at her eyes with her other hand as if shrugging it off like she were still half asleep, then picked up another oreo and tried again. Again, it melted as soon as she dipped it in milk, sinking to the bottom of the glass in a syrupy texture.

“The hell?” She picked up the package and checked the expiration date on it, scowling. Finding nothing wrong with it, she decided to dump out her glass of milk and pour out a fresh one in a new cup.

Again, the oreo melted.

“Really?” Emma hissed under her breath, frustrated. She snatched up the glass and went to dump it out in the sink when it happened.

The milk curdled almost immediately, chunks floating and bubbling on the surface.

Emma froze, staring into the glass in disbelief, which slowly turned to horrified disgust as she set the glass down in the sink and then stepped back as if the thing were radioactive. Her gaze turned accusingly on the box of oreos. Lips pressed tightly together, she reached in and pulled out another one, twisting it apart to look at the white frosting in the middle.

Regina’s reflexes were faster. Emma pulled the treat apart in time to see mould in the middle of the frosting.

It took everything the brunette had not to burst out laughing when Emma’s immediate reaction was to gag and drop the treat like it had spontaneously combusted. The blonde snatched up the box and all but slam-dunked it into the garbage can, then rushed to the sink to gag again and wash her hands under the tap. She ended up scooping water into her mouth to wash out the remains of chocolate between her teeth, too, groaning and moaning as if she were about to die.

Quite sure that the blonde had lost her appetite for late night sweets, Regina silently poofed herself back up to the bedroom, shucked her nightgown, and slid back into bed. A few minutes later, the door creaked open and Emma returned, discarding her T-shirt and crawling under the sheets to cuddle up against Regina’s back, naked flesh against naked flesh. The brunette feigned sleepiness and gave a little sigh as she pressed back against the familiar warmth.

“Where’d you go?” she mumbled quite believably. Emma grimaced.

“Uh, just went down for a glass of milk,” was her dry response. Regina smirked.

“Mm. Spoon me.”

Emma gladly complied, slinging her arm around Regina’s waist and pressing their bodies together, the slightly smaller brunette fitting perfectly against her chest. Regina nuzzled her cheek into her pillow with a contented sigh, reaching back to give Emma’s hip an affectionate stroke. The blonde rumbled in approval as Regina’s teasing fingertips left a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

“I love the way you _mold_ so perfectly against my back,” Regina purred, already grinning wickedly to herself as Emma stiffened behind her. “I could just _melt_ in your arms.”

Silence.

Emma sucked in a breath. “You didn’t.”

“Quite the gag reflex you have.”

The blonde groaned and burrowed her face into Regina’s hair even as the brunette chuckled, body shaking with her soft laughter. Emma sat up and gave a petulant glare.

“You’re terrible.”

“Oh? That’s not what you said a few hours ago.” Regina rolled onto her back to smirk up at Emma, a glint of a challenge in her eyes. Emma squinted.

“Is this because I fell asleep earlier?”

“Believe it or not, I actually care that you eat healthy... but yes, that too.”

“You could have just woken me up, you know.”

“I didn’t mind waiting. But then you sneak down to the kitchen for _oreos?”_

“I have a sweet tooth,” Emma whined.

“I’m aware. Though I can’t fathom why you would need to get out of bed to satisfy _that_ craving.”

Emma lifted a brow at her. “Oh?” But she was already moving, shifting onto her knees and nudging Regina’s legs apart to make room.

“Mm hmm. What was it you called me, Ms. Swan?”

“The sweetest dessert I’ve ever tasted,” Emma husked, licking her lips. Regina opened her mouth to respond, but then Emma’s head was between her legs and her snarky comeback was quickly forgotten.


End file.
